


Convincing Malfoy

by digthewriter



Series: Dig's Drarry Discord Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Seducing, hot and bothered, sex not on a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry's ready to beg and it might just come to that.





	Convincing Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Challenge: First(s). WC Limit: 218.

"Right now?" Malfoy asked and Harry nodded. 

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He raked his fingers through Malfoy's hair, tugging gently. 

Malfoy closed his eyes and gasped. _First time, indeed_ , Harry thought. First time he was being nice to him, first time, he was allowing it. 

"Tell me what you want, love," Harry breathed into the tiny bit of distance between their lips before pressing them together. Of course, now Malfoy couldn't answer him, but wasn't it better when Malfoy wasn't talking? 

Malfoy moaned when Harry moved his mouth to Malfoy's neck, starting to bite and suck. He ground their hips together and all Malfoy did then was repeat, "This." And. "More." 

"More _what_?" Harry teased, his fingers finding their way under Malfoy's shirt. "More. _Please_?" 

"Don't push your luck, Potter," Malfoy snapped but there was less derision in his voice than usual. 

Harry pressed on, trying to test his _luck_ more, "Come home with me tonight." 

"I thought we're doing this now?" Malfoy sounded surprised; his eyes slightly widened and his pupils, dark. 

"We can do this now," Harry said, rocking against him, "and we can do _more_ at my place." Malfoy gasped again when Harry bit down his lower lip. "Please?" he was ready to beg. 

"Very well," replied Malfoy, "but I'm in charge."


End file.
